Infection
by vcharlie
Summary: The most innocent of decisions causes the 11th Angel to be a far more deadly adversary.


Chapter 1: Contamination

Disclaimer: I do not own Evangelion. I only own the six padded walls around me.

Inspiration: This story is inspired by the fact that the 11th Angel really isn't written about.

Author's Note: This is the prolog so this is just establishment of the changes.

The factory was absolutely spotless, not a single speck of dust would be tolerated in this virgin place. The manager would not tolerate it; then again he barely could tolerate perfection. An imposing man in both height and circumference with his sickly pale skin and sunken, baggy eyes that strikes fear into anyone he's pissed at.

"Tell me, peon, why is it that when I was doing personal inspections that the incubator for the protein barriers' hatch was wide open!"

The peon, err… tech was rapidly sweating bullets, "Sir, to be precise it was just slightly ajar, with all the layers of cleanliness it would be an act of god for any contaminants to get in there."

"The hermetic seal was broken! There is a reason why the seals are there, to keep the incubation constant so that the protein barrier will have a perfectly homogeneous, so that it resembles a crystal matrix. If it changes even the slightest in air pressure, atmospheric properties, and even temperature; the cell growth becomes heterogeneous and the proteins will become misaligned! Do you know what that means! It means that it'll be a faulty product and won't be as good!"

The shaking tech was desperately trying to plead his case "But sir, I ran several tests with a sound density test when it finished that incubation stage and the protein barrier is within the tolerances that we've been given in our contract. Although it's near the lower tolerances we can still sell it! This company will take a loss if we have to grow ANOTHER protein barrier!"

The tech couldn't continue with his plea, not with the manager's bloodshot eyes looking through him. He realizes that no matter what he said he wouldn't listen, the judge had already decided his sentence and he is deaf to his begging for leniency. All he could do is to shut up so the manager could state his sentence.

"That protein barrier is trash and so are you with that childish attitude that you have. It's going to be thrown into some junk yard, something that you are going to wish you were instead!"

The technician only could gulp in dread as to wait for the hammer to fall.

The manager looked him right in the eye with a sadistic smile and a demented euphoric glee, "You seem so concerned about money and profits that I have a wonderful solution. YOU are going to pay for the protein barrier out of your own money. It should only take a few decades to pay it off, if you get several jobs, sell some minor organs, and live off of raiding the vending machines it should be a piece of cake!" he said finishing with hardy laugh while walking off to torment some other poor peon.

Little did they know that Iruel, the 11th Angel had slipped through all the levels of cleanliness and was waiting in that very protein barrier. Its destiny was one to use that to slip into the Magi, but its fate is now the junkyard.

In the modern era recycling and reusing became the gospel for unwanted products. Metal is melted down for new products. Rubber is diced for roads and shoes. Obsolete electronics are broken down to salvage their precious metals. Even organic waste isn't wasted, it's allowed to decay to release methane to be burned for power. The idea of junk is practically blasphemous. The junkyard is now ordered piles of resources that only needs some massive ripping or heat to become once again valuable.

In the twilight a boy was sneaking around looking around the piles. He was always amazed at what people could mold and craft with their imagination. Timore could help but be inspired by the high tech junk and could only imagine just how the worked. His father frowned on his pursuit of a decent education, he wanted Timore to go into construction as his father and his father before. Then again the entire fucking town is a bunch of inbreed hicks!

Pushing those negative thoughts about his family in the back of his mind so he could enjoy reveling in technology. The momentary lapse in attention cause one of his hands to slip causing him to tumble off what once had been a turbine of a crashed cargo plane. He tumbled down the pile of abandoned jet engines, getting a gash in his palm before he could curl up in a ball. The fall ended with Timore hitting the ground with a wet smack.

Examining himself he could only think, 'Note to self: get thicker gloves.' He always seem to fall at least once in the scrap yard, but he just considered it the price for his passion. At least it was better than that time he broke his leg and had to limp to the closest hospital.

Explaining why he was wearing various hardened sports protection, a skater helmet, goggles, heavy boots, and stank to high heaven wasn't too, simple. Definitely something he did NOT want to repeat again, especially since his father found out.

Man was he ever pissed.

Timore then noticed what he had landed in, it was some sort of organic membrane. It had to be the most unusual thing he saw in the junkyard. It was perfectly smooth and thin as plastic wrap. Complete forgetting about his cut, he felt it with his injured hand. After being painfully reminded by said hand me decided that the other hand was a better idea.

Feeling along its surface he discovered it had a smooth bodily organ feel to it. He was fascinated the almost clinical shine that it produced in the twilight. Timore could only wonder what its role had been.

Was it at one time a filter in a distillation plant to make fresh water?

Was it a scientist's vain attempt to produce a new fiber that wouldn't be rejected by the body?

Or was it simply a new type of fungus in which he stupidly got himself infected with by rubbing his wound on it?

'Maybe I should be heading home now.' he thought with a slight trepidation. Thus Shinji Timore snuck back home but not alone.

Iruel was within him.

To be continued…

Author's notes: Now just to explain something, I did here somewhere that Shinji is a common first name in Japan. I hope this story won't become junk because I'm making an ACC. He won't be the focus of the story but he will play a very pivotal role. Don't worry, he won't be aware of NERV's secrets.

To the readers and hopefully reviewers: Updates are going to be erratic. Also when leaving a review either good or bad try to tell me the WHY, it will greatly aid me. Also my e-mail doesn't work.


End file.
